Dani Potter Chronicles
by QueenKas
Summary: Fem!Harry. Her whole life changed with the arrival of a single letter. Years 1-7
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N:**

 **I have changed the year that this story takes place. Daniella Potter's birthday is July 31, 2004, with everything adjusted to fit that. It won't have a big impact on this fic since the Wizarding World is stuck in the past anyways, but it will come into affect in later parts (planned sequels).**

 **This is a Fem!Harry Potter story. It will encompass all her years at Hogwarts. Yes, I know it's been done before (a lot) but here we go again. Don't like it. Don't read it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a cold and dark November night when the street lights went out on Privett Drive. An elderly man in colourful robes moved slowly along the sidewalk. The frigid temperatures were wreaking havoc on his joints, so he moved in a stilted manor. As he moved down he street each lamp extinguished as her walked by and plummeted the quiet neighbourhood further into darkness.

The man slowed to a stop outside one particular house. It wasn't an unusual home, not special in anyway shape or form, in fact it looked exactly the same as many of it's neighbours. No, it wasn't the house this man was interested in, it was its occupants, the Dursley's.

The Dursley family was considered a normal family to everyone who knew them. They were a happily married couple, the husband had a successful career, and they had one child, a boy. He was a large boy that was the apple of his parents' eye, he could do no wrong.

The elderly man stood outside in the frigid cold. The grass had a layer of frost coating its blades that indicated that winter would be here soon. He stood in silent contemplation and absently stroked his beard and continued to survey the ordinary home before him. The house was silent, it's occupants long since asleep, not knowing that everything was about to change.

A sudden crash broke the silence and caused the man to flinch at the sudden noise but turned his head to look over to where the crash had originated from and hip lips pulled into a knowing smirk and his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Professor McGonagall" the man said when he was face to face with a perfectly groomed tabby cat that sat on a stone half wall nearby.

The cat shot him an unamused glare and proceeded to jump from the wall and effortlessly transformed into an older, grey-haired, woman clad in dark blue robes and square glasses that mimicked the colouring around the cat's eyes. Her face was set in a stern glare and she kept up that façade for just a moment longer before her face softened almost imperceptibly and she looked over at her old friend, "Are the rumors true, Albus?" she asked. Her voice held both the hope that they were and the hope that they were not.

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad"

Professor McGonagall lowered her gaze and looked down at her feet. She fought back tears over the thought of her best, and favourite, students dead, "And the girl?" she asked already fearing the worst.

"She will be brought here"

"Here?!" McGonagall was shocked. Her fear was confirmed. She had been hoping that Albus would prove her wrong. Hoped that he would place the girl with a respectable magical family and not with these Muggles. Muggles who strived to be normal but based on her surveillance were the worst Muggles imaginable. They were Muggles who catered to their toddlers every whim and excused him poor behaviour and temperament as other people's problem. Muggles who smile to your face as they stabbed you in the back.

"They are the only family she has left"

McGonagall scoffed. Some family. She was sure that if they searched hard enough they would be able to fine a magical relation for the girl.

"Do you think it will be safe" she countered. Just the though of a rogue death-eater finding out the location of the baby and coming to seek revenge was enough to sent shivers down her spine and turn her stomach.

"There will be protections in place, Minerva. Do not fret. She will be better off growing up away from the magical world. Her name will be known to everyone. That is not the childhood I would wish for her"

"She will be famous" McGonagall whispered as the realization of the bard life that the young babe would have ahead of her.

"Where is the girl now, Albus?"

"She had to be examined to ensure she was healthy and unharmed form the attack, but Hagrid will bring her" Albus said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chained watch. With a quick click the covered snapped open and Albus peered down at the watch face, "He is on his way now. Shouldn't be much longer"

McGonagall winced as she though of the Giant man being anything but conspicuous and wondered if Albus should have chosen someone stealthier to ensure the safety of the girl, "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Come now, Minerva. I would trust Hagrid with my life, I trust that he will complete this task with the utmost respect and subtlety that is requires."

Albus' words were immediately contradicted as the sound of a loud motor roared in the sky. The two sole occupants of the street looked up into the starless night sky and saw a small light that moved back and forth in the sky. The light grew larger and the roar grew louder as the image of a flying motorcycle ridden aby a behemoth of a man with a long unkempt beard came into focus.

The motorcycle bounced as it landed on the street and skid across the asphalt before it came to a stop a foot away from the pair. Hagrid dismounted the old, rusted bike and pulled off his goggles. He took a step forward to come to a complete stop in front of Albus and Minerva. He stood a good three feet taller than his companions and they had to look up to lock eyes with the man, "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall" he said with a nod to both people.

Albus cleared his throat and pointedly ignored the 'I told you so' look that McGonagall shot his way, "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

"No, sir. Little princess fell asleep just over Bristol. I tried not to wake her, Here you go" Hagrid handed over the small bundle that was wrapped up in a soft purple blanket.

Albus took the child in his arms, tenderly, and gazed down at the tiny innocent face only marred by a red jagged scar on her forehead. It still looked raw and painful but Albus trusted that she had been given the appropriate potions to stave off the worst of the pain, at least until the healing process started.

"it's time" Albus said sadly. He moved towards the front stoop of Number Four Privett Drive with McGonagall and Hagrid behind him. He could hear Hagrid's sniffles and muffles cough that indicated that the large man was crying.

"It's not really, truly a goodbye Hagrid. We will see her again" Albus promised and Hagrid nodded his acceptance. He knew the words Albus uttered were true, but he was still lost and overcome with grief over the entire situation and he hate the thought of losing this child to the Muggle world.

Albus slowly crouched down and gently placed the baby girl on the front step. He reached into this robe pocked and produced a small aged envelope that he made sure was securely attached to the blanket. He rubbed his finger soothingly over the jagged cut and frowned when the babe flinched away from the contact in her sleep.

Albus stood up and winced at the creaks and crack of his joints and stepped back to stand with McGonagall and Hargrid.

"Good luck…Daniella Potter" Albus whispered before he walked off and didn't once look back.

Hagrid gave a last look at the little girl before he nodded at Professor McGonagall and he too left Privett Drive on the motorcycle without a look back.

Minerva McGonagall was the last one left. She stood still in the cold night. She couldn't bring herself to leave the child alone. She honestly couldn't believe that Albus just trusted that no harm would come to the girl when he left her there until morning.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and cast a silent warming charm and smiled softly when the girl shifted and snuggled down further into the warm blanket. Minerva then seamlessly shifted down into a tabby cat and curled up by the child's head and settled down for a long night. She would keep vigil over the girl until the house's occupancy awoke. She would not let any further harm come to the girl this night.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1409**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later**

Young Daniella Potter was startled awake by a loud knock on her door. She jerked up off her mattress and blearily looked around her small room. She rubbed the sleep form her eyes and scratched the side of her neck absently.

"Get up!" her Aunt Petunia snapped and slammed her hand against the wooden door once more before Daniella heard the clack of her heels fade as her Aunt reached the Kitchen and walked through the swinging door.

Daniella reached over to the small shelves that were on the side wall of her tiny bedroom and grabbed a pair of socks. She stayed seated as she pulled on her socks, which had holes in the toes and were faded in the heels. She lay back down and wiggled off her pants, she then rolled over and grabbed a pair of faded jeans which she then awkwardly squirmed around to pull them up her legs and over her hips. Once she had clothed her bottom half, Daniella sat up and grabbed a ratty old purple shirt which she used as a replacement for her sleep shirt. Once fully dressed she reached to the head of her bed and grabbed her old broken brush. She struggled to pull the brush through her messy hair, so she immediately gave up and pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail.

Daniella looked around the crampy, dusty closet that was called her bedroom and sighed. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this treatment from her relatives. Her life wasn't always this depressing. She actually had memories, vague ones, of a real room, of being allowed to play instead of being forced to do chores all day. By no means was doted on by her Aunt and Uncle, that mantle was taken by Dudley, the apple of his parent eye, but she was treated fairly. Even though they clearly favoured their son, Daniella still had received all the necessities that she required.

Now, new clothes were a thing of the past. She was no longer allowed to even eat with her family but had to prepare her food after they were finished and left the room. Over the years she tried to pin point what had happened, but it was so sudden that she still had evidence of whiplash.

It had been a normal fall day and Daniella and Dudley were both at Kindergarten. The teacher had been particularly nasty with Daniella and had been yelling when all of a sudden, her teacher's hair had turned blue. She had to take home a report, after her teacher had accused her, that explained to her Aunt and Uncle what she had done. Daniella had no explanation for the incident, it had been like magic.

When her Aunt and Uncle read the note, and asked her about it she had uttered those exact words, "It had been like magic." Her Uncle's face had turned a reddish purple and Petunia's face went pale with a green tinge. That was the start of Daniella's new life in the cupboard under the stairs.

Daniella was startled out of her thoughts by the loud banging of Dudley as he raced down the stairs. She heard him pause near the bottom of the steps and listened to him race back up so that he stood on the steps that were directly over her head.

Her large cousin proceeded to jump on the steps, repeatedly. It caused dust and debris to fall from the ceiling and Daniella prayed that this would not be the day that her cousin finally fell through the stairs and onto her more fragile body, she was sure it was bound to happen eventually.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley bellowed.

Daniella waited patiently for her cousin to run by her door. She knew from experience that if he caught her as she tried to leave, it would only result in him pushing her down and slamming the door in her face. She only had to wait until he heard her Aunt start to fawn over Dudley and then she could make her way to the Kitchen.

She walked through the swining door and surveyed the scene. Petunia had her arms wrapped around her large son and Vernon sat at the table with his nose buried in the morning paper. Daniella looked at the stove and spotted an abandoned frying pan that contained popping bacon that she was sure would burn soon so she stepped around her Aunt and Cousin and grabbed the handle of the frying pan. She flinched when the oil popped and splashed onto her arm but she flipped the bacon regardless.

"Try not to burn anything" Petunia called out to her niece, even though it was her who had left the meat frying on the stove.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Daniella said and only barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Daniella ignored her aunts fawning and carefully plated the now cooked bacon before she turned her attention cooking the eggs.

"Hurry up with the coffee, girl!" Vernon yelled at her and help up his empty mug.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" she murmured in response. Daniella turned from the eggs and looked around, relieved to see a full carafe of coffee on it's stand. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Vernon had to wait another ten minutes for caffeine.

Danielle once again had to bypass her Aunt and Cousin as they almost bowled over her on their way to check out the presents that filled the family room. She carefully poured the steaming coffee into her uncle's mug and for good measure poured coffee into the second empty mug just in case her Aunt wanted some coffee as well.

She arrived back at the stove and began frying the eggs. Two for everybody and she even managed to fry one for herself. She didn't usually get to eat eggs for breakfast, hers mainly consisted of dry toast, but she hoped that her Aunt and Uncle would be too distracted by her cousin to notice. She was proven correct when Dudley started to complain about his presents.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked, his face scrunched up as he tried to count all the wrapped boxes that littered the room.

"Thirty-six. Counted'em myself" Vernon said proudly. Her finally put his paper down on the table and turned to face his wife and son.

"Thirty-six?!" Dudley gaped, "But last year…last year I got Thirty-seven!" the boy raged.

Daniella had to fight to hold in her snort. She quietly scarged fown her egg before she carried the assorted breakfast goods to the table.

She watched in hidden amusement as her Aunt and Uncle tried to placate the angry boy but after a decade of getting his every wish he would not be talked down, "I don't care how big they are!" he screamed. He looked even more like Vernon's son as his face purpled in anger.

Petunia, distraught at seeing her sweet angel so upset, jumped in with a solution, "How about this Duddykins, after the zoo, we'll go buy you two more presents! How's that, Pumpkin? Thirty-eight"

Dudley stopped his screaming and Daniella watched as his face turned to confusion as his small brain tried to connect the dots, "Fine" he muttered, clearly not thrilled at having to wait.

"Come on Dudders, lets have breakfast and then you can open the presents" Vernon beckoned his son to the table.

Daniella stood in the Kitchen and cleaned while her family cheerfully ate their food. She wiped down the counter tops and washed the dishes. After the dishes were cleaned she quickly dried them and put them back in their rightful place.

"Anything else, Aunt Petunia?"

"Go wait in your room!" Petunia snapped, without even a look at her niece.

Daniella nodded and scurried back to her room. There wasn't much to occupy her time with, but Daniella pulled up the corner of her mattress and grabbed a hidden library book. She leant back against the wall and delved deep in the fantasy world of Middle Earth. Novels were her escape from her terrible life, she loved being able to immerse herself in another world and forget all her problems.

She was torn from Middle Earth by the loud knock on her door, "Come on, girl. We don't have all day" Vernon bellowed.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon" she called back and made sure to hide her book back under the mattress. She shoved her feet in her dirty sneakers that had holes in the bottom and left the safety of her room.

She followed her family outside and blinked in the harsh sunlight. The heat curled around her, and she tilted her head up to soak in the suns rays. It was a hot summer but luckily not overly humid, it was the perfect weather for a day at the zoo.

She heard the slam of a car door and turned around to see her Aunt and Cousin were already in the car, so she moved to follow their lead. She had just reached out for the car door handle when Vernon grabbed her in a bruising grip.

"I'm warning you, girl. Any funny business, any at all, any you won't have nay meals for a week!"

Daniella nodded her acceptance, but Vernon's grip only tightened, "I can't her you" he ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Yes, sir" Daniella said and only released the breath she held when Vernon turned his back to her. She rubbed at her arm and climbed into the car, more subdued that before.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1605**


	3. The Zoo

**The Zoo**

It was a long drive to the zoo and Daniella spent the whole forty-five minutes ignoring her Cousin who poke at her side and spoke loudly about which animals he was excited to see.

Once they finally arrived, Dudley stopped his complaints about how long the drive took and changed it to how long the line up was to get in. He firmly believed that they should be able to bypass the line because it was his birthday and Daniella desperately wanted to inform her Cousin that he just wasn't that important in the grand scheme of things, but she refrained since she didn't want to incur the wrath of her Uncle.

Vernon paid their entry fee and the family bustled about around the entrance while they waited for Petunia to grab a map from a nearby kiosk. Once she had plucked the map from it's holder she opened it up and proceeded to become the leader for this excursion as she mapped out their route.

Their first stop was the 'Gorilla Kingdom' which just so happened to be the closest enclosure to the entrance. Daniella stayed a few feet behind her family in the hopes that people wouldn't think she was related to the hairless gorilla that was currently pushing people out of his way to get closer to the barrier, just so he would be able to see the gorillas better than others.

Daniella followed and stood at the fence, three feet away from Dudley. She watched the magnificent animals as they played around with one another. She spotted two young gorillas that rolled around as they wrestled with one another. She felt a pang of jealousy towards these creatures and was saddened by it. She was jealous of animals in a cage because at least they had a family that loved and protected them.

They only stayed in the 'Gorilla Kingdom' for a few minutes before Dudley declared that he was bored and demanded to move on to something more interesting. Petunia led the group along the path to the right. They passed 'Penguin Beach' and it seemed these animals were a bigger hit with the spoiled boy. Daniella too loved to watch the penguins as they slide down the ice. Again, she noticed how close knit these animals were and was angered that from just what she could see these animals had a better life than she did.

After the penguins, they walked through the 'Butterfly Paradise' which was a big miss with Dudley and carried on their way towards the 'Land of the Lions'.

The lions were a huge disappointment for Dudley but Daniella on the other hand was fascinated with the proud felines. They were clearly not interested in putting on any type of show for the zoo patrons and when Dudley yelled for the 'overgrown cats' to do something, the lions just yawned and continued with their cat-naps, stretched out in the sun.

"I'm hungry" Dudley whined and stomped alongside his parents. Daniella chocked back a chucked because when wasn't Dudley hungry. She felt legitimate concern that the boy would one day eat so much that his stomach would explode, and she did not want to be responsible for the clean up.

"Alright, Duddykins. Let's get lunch"

The small family looped around the middle displays and wandered passed the Amphitheatre on their way to the 'Terrance Restaurant'. Daniella had never enjoyed a meal more. It didn't matter that she got the cheapest meal on the menu, it was hot when she ate it and it was more food than she's had at one time in the past five years. It was magnificent. She even got dessert when Dudley started to complain part way through his Sundae that it wasn't what he wanted. Her Uncle ordered Dudley a completely new dessert and Daniella got to finish his old one.

"Where to now, Dudley" Vernon asked his son.

"Reptile House!"

"Alright" Petunia said and pulled out her map, "this way" she said and led them back past the 'Gorilla Kingdom' and straight towards the 'Reptile House'. The doors were open, and Daniella could see that it was darker inside than she was expecting. She ran her hands over the smooth stone columns as they walked into the cool air that still had a musky smell that tickled her senses.

Daniella once again separated from her family and looked at the enclosure for the tree frogs. She giggled as she watched the small amphibians that jumped from the branches. It was hypnotizing. She was startled out of her reverie when she heard the annoying voice of her Cousin, "Make it move" he demanded.

Daniella turned around and her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to see what poor creature Dudley was tormenting. She approached the glass and looked inside to see a large boa constrictor that was curled up on a flat stone under a sun lamp.

"Move!" Vernon snapped as he rapped his knuckles on the glass.

Dudley, to impatient to wait, knocked hard on the glass. Daniella lean back when the glass rattled under the hits and she saw her Uncle wince and look worriedly at the glass, clearly worried it might break.

"Move!" Dudley yelled.

"He's asleep" Daniella said with a roll of her eyes. She cursed the Dursley's stupidity for thinking that these animals were here solely to entertain them.

"He's boring" Dudley whined and walked away from the enclosure, his parent followed behind him.

Daniella was relieved to be left alone with the snake, "Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it must be like for you to have people press their faces in on you all day long" and she was shocked when the snake seemingly heard her and raised it's head up to stare into her eyes.

"Can you…understand me?" she asked hesitantly. She felt ridiculous for just a moment before the snaked nodded it's head up and down, "I've never talked to a snake before…well that's not true, I've talked to loads of animals before I just didn't think any of them understood me" She rambled.

Daniella looked around and spotted a small sign that read, 'Bred in Captivity'. She pointed at the sign and said, "That's me too. I never knew my family either."

Unfortunately for Daniella her conversation with the snake had perked the reptile up enough to draw the attention of Dudley once more. She received a sharp elbow to the ribs and Dudley viciously shoved her out of the way.

"Mummy, Dad, come here2 Look what the snake is doing!" Dudley leant over the barrier, put his hands on the glass, and leant in so close that his forehead was pressed up against the glass. He watched wide-eyed as the snake moved around in the enclosure as if looking for something.

Daniella felt rage pool in belly. It was red-hot and all encompassing as it spread through her limbs. She watched her Cousin, wide-eyed, as he pushed further into the glass as though that would allow him to see more. He always got whatever he wanted. Well, if he wanted to be close to the snake everyone should bow to his whims. Dark thoughts entered her mind and for a brief moment she wished the glass wasn't there and Dudley was truly face to face with the intimidating constrictor.

Daniella glared at her Cousin when this though passed through her mind. Her glare only lasted seconds before her eyes widened in shock when the glass suddenly disappeared, and her cousin tumbled over the barrier into the enclosure and landed in the pool of water. The boa slithered over her cousin as he whined and trembled in fear but otherwise ignored the crying child as it made it's escape from it's cage.

"Thankssss" the snake hissed as it passed by the shocked girl. Daniella blinked, she understood what the snake had said, and she muttered absently, "Anytime" and just watched as the snake slithered out of the 'Reptile House'. She could vaguely hear the screams of the other zoo patrons who caught sigh of the snake, but she ignored it and just looked back towards her cousin.

Daniella grinned and giggled at the sight in front of her. Dudley had somehow gotten stuck behind the glass and her Aunt Petunia was screeching for help. Daniella just succumbed to laughter but when her eyes locked with her Uncle's she sobered immediately and felt dread in the pit of her belly.

On the drive back from the zoon Daniella sat in the front seat while Petunia sat in the back and fusses over the soaking wet Dudley. Daniella kept her gaze forward but looked at her Uncle out of the corner of her eyes and watched as his face got redder and redder as he stewer in his anger. Daniella dreaded what awaited her then they got home.

They pulled into the driveway and Daniella mad a move to exit the van but was stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder. Daniella slowly turned to see her Uncle glaring at her. They sat in silence until Petunia and Dudley disappeared into the house.

Vernon exited the vehicle and rounded the van to the passenger side. He pulled open the door and pulled Daniella violently from the van. He kept a bruising grip on her bicep and dragged her into the house.

"Ow" Daniella inadvertently chocked out. She didn't usually let out any noise and tried to keep silent, but it felt like Vernon was cutting off the circulation in her arm and she knew she'd have an impressive bruise on her arm for a long while.

"What happened?" Vernon growled.

"I swear, I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! Like magic!" Daniella pleaded as they approached her closet room.

Vernon pulled open the door and viciously shoved Daniella into the closet. She couldn't stop her momentum and her back hit the shelves, hard. Her head snapped back, and Daniella heard the crack of her head as it hit the wall.

"There's not such thing as magic!" spittle flew through the air when Vernon uttered those words, dripping with hatred.

The door slammed shut and Daniella was plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1714**


	4. Mail Call

**Mail Call**

Daniella was allowed out of her room after a week. It took another week for Vernon to stop glaring at her whenever she entered a room and for Petunia to stop looking at her with fear. It took another two weeks for the bruising on her arm to fade, which mean that for a month Daniella was relegated to the house or backyard, stuck with people that hated and feared her, since it wouldn't be good for people to see the marks and start to ask questions.

Daniella had just finished putting in the last load of laundry when she heard the tell-tale thump of the mail being pushed through the slot. She decided to keep the peace and bent down to scoop up the mail. She absently flipped through the envelopes and stopped in the middle of the hallway. There was a letter for her, an aged yellow envelope sat innocently in her fingertips.

"Girl!" Vernon bellowed from the Kitchen and Daniella's feet began to move on instinct. She walked in a daze. She pushed through the door and dropped the mail in front of her Uncle and turned towards the other side of the Kitchen to begin preparing lunch, all without taking her eyes off the envelope.

"Dad!" Dudley yelled suddenly. He pointed at Daniella and said, "Daniella's stolen a letter"

Vernon stood up and lumbered towards his scared niece, "Give it here, girl" he ordered, the threat clear in his voice.

"No, it's mine. I didn't steal it"

"Yours?" Vernon scoffed and her forcibly removed the letter from Daniella's grasp, "Who'd be writing to you?" he asked with a sneer.

He sat back down and when he opened the envelope and read the letter he paled, "Pet-Petunia" he stuttered, and his wife walked over to read the letter over his shoulder. Vernon and Petunia ignored their son for the first time in his life and sent both children to their rooms.

What followed was one of the strangest weeks that Daniella had ever experience and that included the week that she had somehow ended up on the roof of her school.

The letters kept coming and by the time Thursday rolled round Vernon had decided that boarding up the mail slot was the best way to stop the letters from coming. That did not work. In fact, the letters only increased, and they arrived in increasingly weird ways. By Sunday Vernon's hair was in a perpetual state of disarray and he had a wild look in his eyes as if her expected to be attacked at any given moment.

"Fine day, Sunday. Do you know why it's the best day, Dudley?"

Dudley just shrugged and continued to watch the television. He was annoyed by his crazed father. Vernon barely let his son out of the house and never without supervision.

Daniella, who had just returned from the Kitchen with an assortment of cookies, said "No post on Sunday" in a flat tone. Just another day where her letter was just out of reach.

"That's right, Daniella. No post. No blasted letter today. Not one blasted, miserable…"

Vernon was cut off by a letter that shot out of the fireplace and hit him right between the eyes. The Dursley's all looked at the letter in shock and that one letter was the first drop in the bucket. A flood of letters poured out of the fireplace, hundreds, no thousands of letters filled the room.

Dudley screamed and jumped onto the couch to try and escape the madness. Vernon had his arms over his head to protect his face and Petunia just screamed and waved her arms around to bat away the flying paper.

Daniella stood back and laughed as her family descended into madness. She only stood still, laughing, for a second before she realized that this was her chance. She raced forward and crouch down to pick up one of the letters that were by the arm of the couch. She tried to be subtle about it, but her Uncle caught her with the envelope and gave chase.

"Give me that! Give me that letter!" he yelled as he came after her.

Daniella made a run for the stairs. She hoped to reach the bathroom, which had a lock, so she would be able to at least read the letter before her Uncle caught her. She made it halfway up the stairs before a large, beefy hand grabbed hold of her ankle. Vernon jerked his arm backwards and Daniella's feet came out from beneath her body. She hit the stairs, hard, her chin split, and blood dripped down her neck and stained her shirt.

She flipped on her back as Vernon continued to pull her down the stairs. He dragged her across the floor and when they reached her room he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her inside the tiny space after he ripped the letter from her clenched fist. He slammed the latch closed and Daniella was now locked in her room, in the dark.

Daniella sat in the dark with only a sliver of light that leaked through the slats on her door. She pulled off her already bloodstained hoodie and held it up to her chin to stop the slow bleed. She unclenched her first and saw that she managed to keep hold of a small corner of the sought-after letter. She Shuffle closer to the door and struggled to read the contents.

"What the bloody hell is a 'puff Ravenclaw'?" she wondered. It was a strange word indeed and one she had never seen before. Unfortunately, this only increased her curiosity.

She lay on her bed and tried to figure out the whole puzzle after only getting one small piece when she heard her door open. Daniella looked up to see her Aunt in the doorway.

Pack your things" Petunia said as she tossed a ratty old backpack into the closet as if Daniella actually had things to pack, "We leave first thing in the morning"

Morning came much too quickly and during Daniella's turn in the bathroom she looked herself over in the mirror. Her chin had a small cut that had just begun to scab over, and a small bruise surrounded the contusion. Overall, it wasn't too bad and definitely not the worst she had received at the hands of her Uncle.

Once the car was fully packed they were quickly on the road. Vernon drove all day, they only stopped for brief moments for food and to use the facilities. He believed that if they kept moving the letters couldn't find them.

The sun had set, and Vernon finally pulled over for the night at a Motel. They only had one vacant room with one bed, so Daniella was on the floor while Dudley took the couch.

The next morning when Vernon went to pay the bill he was faced with an entire bag full of letter, all address to his niece. He wordlessly screamed in frustration and stormed out of the small lobby.

They drove all day once more and stopped just once in the late afternoon. Daniella sat in the diner booth next to her cousin and watched as her Uncle haggled with an unkempt fisherman. Vernon smiled and shook the man's hand before he walked back to the table with a smug smile adorning his face.

"I've found us the perfect place to stay" He declared and ignored the sceptical look on his family's faces.

It turned out that the place to stay was an old, dilapidated house on an island of rock. The rain lashed down on the roof and poured in through the holes. The wind roared and made the trees sway dangerously close to impaling the already cracked windows.

Daniella struggled to fall asleep as she once more camped out on the dusty wood floor, but she eventually fell into a restless slumber. She tossed and turned all night until she was rudely awoken by a loud thump.

She snapped her eyes open and sat up. She looked towards the front door where the sound originated from and help her breath. A loud thump against the door happened once more and it seemed this time it woke the rest of her family.

Dudley sat, cowering, on the couch. He peaked over the back of the couch but didn't make any further movement. Another thump sounded followed by a creak and Daniella jumped up and backed further away from the door. Her Aunt and Uncle finally appeared, her Uncle waved around a large shot gun.

The thump was heard for a final time as the door finally submitted to the brute force and fell to the floor with a head pounding bang. Daniella looked out the doorway and saw that the entire door frame was filled with the shadowy silhouette of a man. A giant man.

All that could be heard was the howling winds and the heavy rain. The man stepped forward, through the doorway, and invaded their temporary home.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1506**


	5. Early Morning Visitor

**Early Morning Visitor**

Daniella pressed herself back against the wooden wall and just stared, wide-eyed, at the impossibly large man. He must have been about ten feet tall. He was larger around than her Uncle, who was already triple the width of the average man, and on his face, was a long unkempt beard.

"Sorry 'bout that" the stranger muttered. He bent down and picked up the now broken door. He leant it back in it's place, but it no longer was a functioning door. It kept out the majority of the rain but that was it.

Even though her Uncle was terrified, his face pale and fear evident in his eyes, he put up a good front and pointed the shotgun at the intruder, "I demand you leave at one! You are breaking and entering!"

Daniella watched as the stranger just looked her Uncle up and down and approached him without fear. He reached out and grabbed the barrel of the gun and, with no effort, bent back the barrel so that it curved upwards and pointed towards the ceiling, "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune" he grumbled.

Daniella shrank back when the unknown man began to scan the room and his eyes lock on her shivering form, "There ya are, Miss Potter" he exclaimed and approached her. As he got closer Daniella noticed that while the large man certainly looked intimidating he had large, kind brown eyes that reminded her of a puppy. She still didn't trust the stranger, but she did take a step closer to him.

"He-Hello" she stuttered.

The mans eyes crinkled when he smiled down at her, "Got something for ya" he said, and he pulled out a crumpled box from his abnormally large pockets, "Made it myself" he boasted proudly.

Daniella reached out and took the box from his large hands. She balanced the box in one hand and used the other to flip open the lid. Inside rested a misshapen cake with white frosting and the words 'Happee Birdae Dani!' written on it. She smiled at the cake and thanked the man.

Despite how hungry she was she just couldn't bring herself to eat something some stranger had handed her, so she put the cake down on the table behind her and looked back towards the man. He had sat down on the couch and Daniella wince at the creaks that sounded. She was sure that the couch would buckle under his weight, but it seemed to hold firm.

The man grabbed his umbrella and pointed the tip at the cold fireplace. Spark flew from the tip and a fire roared to life. Daniella gaped at the display, her brain couldn't process what had just happened.

Finally, her insatiable curiosity couldn't be contained, and she asked, "Who are you?"

The giant blinked at her before he looked down sheepishly, as he realized that he had never introduced himself, "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Daniella paused and wracked her brain, but she couldn't place the name 'Hogwarts', "I'm sorry, What's Hogwarts?"

"Come now, you must know all about it by now"

"No. Sorry" she apologized when the man's face developed a scandalized look. Clearly it was very important, this Hogwarts.

"Blimey, where do you think your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked. He fully expected Daniella to already know this information. He wondered briefly if Dumbledore should have sent McGonagall instead before he buried that thought, he had a job to do.

"Learnt what?"

"You're a Wizard, Daniella"

"A What?" she chocked out. A Wizard. What a ridiculous notion.

"A good one too once we get you all trained up"

Daniella shook her head in denial. There was no way, she was just regular orphan Dani, "I think you've made a mistake" she said reluctantly, "I'm just Daniella, nobody special" she said sadly, "But wait! Wouldn't I be a witch? I thought Wizards were boys?" she asked, completely forgetting that mere moment ago she had been denying being anything but normal.

"Well, just Dani, did you ever make anything happen, something you just couldn't explain" he asked and immediately her mind moved a mile a minute as it pulled up memories. She cycled through her life and thought of her teacher's blue hair, she thought of her adventure on the school's roof and she thought of the disappearing glass at the zoo and her eyes widened at the realization.

Hargrid nodded, "There you have it" he said, "And just so you know, Witches are a completely different breed of Magical, it's like apples and oranges. Both fruit, but completely different. Don't worry, you'll learn all about that"

Once he was finished he handed over the old yellowed enveloped that had been haunting her family.

Daniella gulped and stared down at the innocent looking envelope. She had a feeling, deep in her bones, that her world was about the change, forever.

She slipped a finger under the flap and slowly pulled until the wax seal broke and she reverently pulled out the folded parchment. She let the envelope flutter to the ground and unfolded the paper. She began to read aloud, "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Wizardry…"

She was cut off by her Uncle, who she had forgotten was still in the room, "She won't be going. We swore that we'd put and end to this rubbish when we took her in"

"You knew?" Daniella gasped. She realized this was why she was put in the cupboard. Her family hated her for something that was out of her control. It hit her hard and stole the breath from her lungs.

"Of course, we knew" Petunia spat, "We had hope, of course. You showed no signs you see. Thought maybe the freakishness died with my sister but no, you showed your true colours eventually."

Daniella teared up as she listened to her Aunt's hateful words, "My parent's may have been proud to have a Wizard in the family, but I saw Lily for was she truly was. A Freak. Then my sister met that Potter and she had you, I knew you'd be just a freakish, just as abnormal. Then we got landed with you when she went and got herself blown up"

"Blown up!" Daniella coughed, "You said they died in a car crash!" she yelled as her feelings of despair were replaced by anger.

"A car crash?!" Hagrid snorted derisively, "That's an outrageous lie!"

"We had to tell her something" said Petunia in her own defense.

"Enough of this nonsense" Vernon yelled, "As I said before, she won't be going. We refused to have a trained Wizard in our home"

Hagrid laughed loudly, "I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop her?"

"What's a Muggle?" Daniella asked. It was probably the wrong time, but she had so many questions and this one snuck out.

Hagrid turned towards Daniella and responded, "Non-Magic folk" before he turned back to her Aunt and Uncle, "She will be going to the finest school of Wizardry in the world, her name has been on the list since she was born. She will learn under the greatest teachers and headmaster Albus Dumbledore…"

"I will not pay some old fool to teach her tricks" Vernon sputtered.

Hagrid's face darkened at the insult to his dearest friend and Daniella wondered briefly at the stupidity of her Uncle for angering this physically imposing man who also knew magic.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore" he growled and whipped out his umbrella. He pointed menacingly at Daniella's Aunt and Uncle before he shifted his aim towards Dudley, who unknown to Daniella, had been eating her birthday cake. Hagrid smirked and a small sparked erupted out of his umbrella and a tail suddenly grew from Dudley's rear.

Daniella laughed as she watched her cousin squeal and run around the room while clutching at his newly formed tail. It amused her to no end when her Aunt and Uncle joined in on the running as they chased their son, both equally distraught. Petunia finally caught up to her son and the Dursley family retreated up the stairs to the supposed safety of the upstairs.

Daniella's laughter died down when she heard the slam of the door and she looked back over towards the giant, who looked quite pleased with himself.

"Umm, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that" he requested sheepishly.

"My lips are sealed" she said with a smirk. Hagrid nodded his appreciation and looked down at his watch, "We'll have to wait out the storm here" he said, and Daniella settled back down in front of the fire while Hagrid stretched out on the couch and proceeded to doze off. Daniella listened to the loud snores, but she couldn't imagine falling asleep. She stayed awake and read the letter from Hogwarts over and over again until the words were seared into her brain and the sun broke over the horizon.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1508**


	6. Banking, Wizard Style

**Banking, Wizard Style**

It was a long arduous journey to London. The odd pair took a small boat, magically powered, back to shore and then it was a long motorcycle ride with Daniella in the side car. They had to stop for a night, but they arrived in London early the next morning. Hagrid parked his bike and the duo took off on foot towards their destination.

Daniella kept silent most of the trip, she didn't want to bother the man who had saved her from the Dursley's with incessant questions, but she couldn't hold back anymore, and her curiosity won over her fear, "Mr. Hagrid, where are we going to get my school supplies. They were awfully specific, and I don't know of a place in London to get everything"

"Don't worry, you just need to know where to go"

The rounded the corner and Hagrid directed her towards a small, dingy, run down pub, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

When they walked into the musty pub Daniella saw that the small pub was full of patrons. She didn't truly understand what they were doing there but figured her large companion was hungry.

The barkeep spotted them and called out, "Hagrid! The usual?"

"No thanks, Tom. On Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Daniella get her supplies"

Daniella smiled at the barkeep and reached up to push her bangs out of her eyes, she really needed a haircut, when she heard the barkeep gasp, "Bless my soul, Daniella Potter"

Daniella didn't have the time to ponder how this stranger knew her name because the next moment she was swarmed by the bar patrons. It was only Hagrid's presence that stopped her from getting trampled.

"Alright! Alright! Enough of that" Hagrid called out and helped to push the shocked Daniella through the throng of people. They paused briefly by the back door when a man in a turban stuttered out a greeting.

"Ah! Professor Quirrell" Hagrid acknowledged the man. Hagrid slapped Daniella one the back which caused the young girl to take a sudden step forward to stop herself from tilting over, "Daniella, this here is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your 'Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher" he introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Professor" and she shot her hand out in front of her to shake the man's hand.

"It's a f-fearfully f-fascinating subject. N-Not that you n-need it, e-eh Miss P-Potter" he stuttered.

Daniella slowly lowered her hand back to her side when it became clear that the Professor wasn't going to shake it and she looked at the man with a furrowed brow. It was an odd comment to make and Daniella wondered why he said it when it was obvious that she'd need all the courses that were being taught, she was just starting her education after all.

"Must be going now" said Hagrid.

"Bye" Daniella muttered, and side stepped the stuttering man and followed Hagrid thought the door.

The pair stood in front of a red brick wall and Daniella cocked her head to the side and tried to piece together what they were doing in a small back alley. Just as she was about to open her mouth to question the giant he tapped out an intricate pattern with his umbrella and the bricks began to move and the wall started to fold in on itself until it formed a perfect doorway, big enough for even Hagrid to walk through without having to duck down.

Daniella stared at in awe at the market place in front of here. People were gathered along the sides of the cobblestone walkway and Daniella spotted children of all ages as they ran side to side to peer into the shop windows.

Hagrid looked down at his young charge and smiled, "Welcome, Daniella, to Diagon Alley"

"Woah" she breathed out and Hagrid had to nudge her forward to get her moving.

Once she had been broken out of her stupor, Daniella took the chance to ask Hagrid about what had happened in the bar.

"Well, you're famous!" Hagrid said as he guided Daniella past all the shops and towards 'Gringotts'.

"But, why am I famous?"

Hagrid hesitated, and Daniella correctly guessed that, at this point in time, Hagrid wasn't going to tell her, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you"

Daniella huffed in frustration but tried to hide her disappointment, "Alright"

"That's Gringotts up there" Hagrid said to distract the girl. Daniella looked to where he was pointing and gaped at the large white stone building that was easily three times bigger than all the other shops.

"No safer place, 'cept Hogwarts"

Daniella just nodded and followed Hagrid u the large granite steps that led to the main entrance of the bank. When they walked thought the door Daniella noticed fully armored creatures on either side, complete with vicious medieval weaponry, that caused her to take a step closer to the giant.

"What are they Hagrid?" Daniella whispered when she caught sight of more of the creatures that sat atop stools behind tall counters.

"Goblins. Clever little things, great with coin but not the friendliest. Best stick close" said Hagrid and Daniella moved another step closer. They had to wait in line but luckily there was only two people ahead of them. When they approached the counter Hagrid said, "Miss Potter wishes to make a withdrawal"

Daniella watched as the goblin stared at Hagrid through narrowed eyes before he leaned forward and looked her up and down, "Does Miss Potter have her key?" the goblin asked.

For a brief moment Daniella panicked. She was supposed to have a key, she didn't have a key. Hagrid, however, was prepared and he emptied his large pockets onto the counter and from the debris he plucked up a small shinning, silver key, "There we go"

"Very well" the Goblin muttered.

"Wait" Hagrid called out and stopped the goblin before he could jump down from his stool, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this" he said and handed over a crumpled letter, "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which"

"Very well" the Goblin drawled. He snatched the letter from Hagrid's hand and jumped down to the floor. He took off without saying a word and based on Hagrid's movement she guessed they were mean to follow the short creature.

The walked down a long, barren, hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and Daniella was relieved when the Goblin led them though another doorway. The met another Goblin, Griphook, who motioned for them to get into a nearby cart.

It was a fast rid. Daniella had never been on a rollercoaster before, but she knew this was better. She tried her best to keep track of their journey but there were far too many twists and turns and she eventually gave up. The cart came to a screeching halt and Daniella would have tumbled forward if not for Hagrid's restraining grip.

"Vault 637, Potter Trust Vault" the Goblin called out. He jumped out of the cart and grabbed the detachable lantern from the front and waddled over to the impressively large vault door, "Key" he ordered and held out his claw-like hand.

Hagrid handed over the small key and once the door was unlocked and opened Daniella was frozen in awe. The Vault in front of her was filled almost to the brim with gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Wha…" she tried to speak but her throat had dried out and her brain was suspiciously silent. Hagrid grinned down at the girl and said, "You didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, didja?"

"Here" the Goblin said and handed the still motionless girl a small bag, "Bottomless coin bag. It's linked to your trust vault so should someone else touch the bag, it's contents will retuned to this vault" the Goblin explained.

"Wicked" Daniella whispered and proceeded to load up the small bag with coins.

"Done?" Hagrid checked, and Daniella nodded, "Let's go" he said, and Daniella was handed her key and the vault closed behind them.

The trio got into the cart once more and shot off on another stomach-turning journey. When the cart abruptly stopped Daniella was ready for it.

"Vault 713" the Goblin called out and Hagrid told Daniella to stay in the cart. Daniella's curiosity was overwhelming. She listened to Hagrid and stayed in the cart, but she leant over the side and stretched as far as possible to try and get just a glimpse of the vault. She hoped to see jewels, ancient relics, gold, art, anything really but she was disappointed when all she could see was a singular stone pedestal with a small brown package with a string tied around it, resting on top.

Daniella frowned and sat back down to wait. Once Hagrid returned she asked, "What was in there?"

"Hogwarts business. Best not to mention it"

But those words were not the end for Daniella, those words just fanned the burning embers of her curiosity into a small flame.

They were led back through the bank and before they left Daniella converted some of the Galleons into Pounds and in no time Daniella stood at the top of the steps and just looked out into the alleyway line with shops. She looked up at Hagrid and asked, "Where to first?"

 **Word Count: 1556**


	7. Shopping, Wizard Style

**Shopping, Wizard Style**

The first stop they made was to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Daniella picked out five sets of robes, two more than required but the figured she would eventually need them, and a winter cloak. She stepped up when it was her turn to be measured and had to grit her teach to contain her instinctive flinch when the woman raised her arm, wand in hand, to weave her magic.

Daniella let out a sigh of relief when the measurements were done. She stepped down and added two pairs of dragon hide gloves and one pointed black hat to her order and was told everything would be ready in four hours, plenty of time to get the rest of her supplies.

Daniella all but ran from the shop, she was sure the seamstress had noticed her odd behaviour and she didn't want her to say anything to Hagrid.

It was decided that the next stop would be to 'Taberknackle's Trunks' so that she wouldn't have to carry a lot of bags. She looked at all the available trunks and decided on a fairly ordinary brown leather trunk with five compartments. Hagrid suggested she get the small three compartment trunk, but Daniella knew the Dursleys and after their spectacular display of hatred she didn't want to have anything laying around, especially anything to do with magic.

The trunk was purchased and she payed a little extra for nifty features. The first was that it was locked and unlocked with both her fingerprint and a key. The second was the ability to shrink the trunk without using magic, there was a small button on the side of the trunk that when pressed would shrink the trunk to a handy one-inch cube. The third was a filing system for the first compartment, it would automatically sort her books into alphabetical order, a hand feature.

With one more thing checked off her list Daniella pushed the button, shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket. She made a mental noted to find some place that sold unbreakable chains, she didn't want to lose it after all.

The next shop was 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' to get her glass phials and brass scales. She was in luck because 'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment' was right next door so she was able to get her telescope next. She un-shrunk her trunk and placed all her newly bought items into compartment three.

Once her trunk was back in her pocket Hagrid steered them towards 'Potage's Cauldon Shop' where she purchased her pewter cauldron which also got placed in compartment three.

Only two stores were left and then she would head back to pick up her robes. Out of all the magical shops she had been too 'Flourish and Blotts' was the one she was looking forward to most. She had always spent what little free time she had at the local library, it was her haven away from Dudley, the one place he wouldn't go.

"I, erm…have something I need to do" Hagrid told Daniella before they entered the book store and she saw him shooting looks towards the Leaky Cauldron, "If I'm not here when your done head on over to Ollivander's for your wand and I'll meet you there"

"Alright" Daniella acquiesced, she knew she stood a better chance of browsing if the giant wasn't with her.

Daniella walked into the book shop and inhaled deeply. The scent of books filled her nostrils and she immediately felt at home. The feeling of safety washed over her, and she couldn't stop smiling. She picked up a basket from the stack to the right, they had apparently been charmed to be feather light, and she began her shopping.

It took her a few minutes to understand their organization of the store but once she did she was off and running. She started by picking up all her school required books. She also picked up a few others that caught her eyes like 'The history of Animagi' from the transfiguration section, 'A century of Dark Lords: The Rise and Fall' from the history section and 'The complete guide to Ancient and Noble House's'.

Once Daniella had found all the required books she took a tour past the entrance and smiled when she saw that Hagrid wasn't waiting for her quite yet. She still had time. She understood that her time was limited so she conceded that she would need to ask the shopkeeper for help and stop wandering around aimlessly.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said to catch the man's attention. Once he looked at her she shyly asked if he had any recommendations for a muggle born wizard.

The teller thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Gilderoy Lockhart just released his newest book 'Year with the Yeti' and we're having a special that you get that book half off when you purchase his whole collection. His books seem to be extremely popular with the ladies"

Daniella thanked the clerk for his recommendation and set off to find these 'wildly popular' books. She found them easily and after a quick skim of the back she was thrilled, she had found the wizarding equivalent of a fantasy novel. She purchased the entire series.

Daniella purchased her large haul and dumped the books into the first compartment, trusting the magic to organize them, and left the store at a brisk pace. She stood on the cobblestone and looked around for her large friend. When she didn't see him, she started a slow walk down the street in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron in search for 'Ollivander's'. She found the wand shop mid-way down and pulled open the heavy wooden door.

She walked into the musty shop, looked around and frowned when she didn't see anyone, "Hello? Hello?" she called out as she approached the counter. She heard a thump from the stacks before an old man with hair that stuck out to the sides appeared before her.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss Potter" he said as he slowly moved towards her, "It seems like yesterday that your mother and father were here"

Daniella leaned forward in the hopes of hearing more about her parents, but she was disappointed when he just shoved a wand at her and told her to give it a wave.

Daniella loosely held the wand and moved it in a sweeping arc, "Oh" she gasped and winced when shelves went crashing to the floor. She flinched and hesitantly looked at the shop keep and expected to see anger, but instead he didn't even look at her.

"Perhaps this" he suggested, and Daniella barely moved her arm and a nearby vase exploded. Ceramic, water and flower flew through the air. She carefully placed the wand down and stepped back. It seemed to be a pattern, Daniella tried wand after wand and only caused destructions. She began to fear that she would never get a wand, that this whole experience was over before it truly began.

He handed her a wand and she could see the reverence and trepidation in his gaze, so she picked up the wand with just the tips of her fingers. Immediately she knew this was her wand. She felt a warm tingle through her limbs and a rainbow of sparkles flew from the tip of the wand.

"Very curious…that'll be seven Galleons"

"What's curious?" she asked. While she waited for the man to answer she noticed a display of wand holsters, so she picked one up and deposited ten Galleons on the counter.

"I remember every wand I've sold. The phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave one other. It's curious that you were destined for this wand, Miss Potter, when it's brother gave you that scar" he whispered ominously and reached out towards her forehead.

Daniella jumped back to avoid his touch and ignored the worried gaze, "Who owned that wand?"

"We do not dare to speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard. It's not always clear why, but it's clear that we can expect great things from you, Miss Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible and gruesome, yes, but great"

Daniella just stood and stared at this man, unable to understand what he was saying. She was about to ask for clarification when a loud knock rattled the shops windows. Daniella spun around and saw a wildly grinning Hagrid who held up a snowy owl in a cage, "Dani! Happy Birthday, Dani!"

"Wow"

Daniella left eh shop, she still felt unsettled but followed Hagrid back to the Leaky Cauldron. They settled down at a table and after a lot of poking and prodding Hagrid finally broke down and told her what happened to her parent and how she got her scar.

"Not all Wizards are good" he started, "Some go had. A few years ago, there was one Wizard who went about as bad as you can go…"

"But who was he? What was his name?"

"V-V…his name was V…"

"Do you want to write it down?" Daniella asked and offered him a pen and a napkin.

"No, I can't spell it…His name was Voldemort" he whispered and then picked up his story once more, "It was dark times, Daniella, dark times. He gathered followers, brought'em over to his side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill'em. Nobody…not a single one…except you"

"Me?"

"Yes. That's ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Daniella. It comes from being touch by a curse…an evil one at that"

"What happened to him?" she dared to ask.

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Something about you stumped him. That's why you're famous. That's why everyone knows your name. You're the Girl-Who-Lived"

* * *

 **Word Count: 1642**


	8. One Month to Go

**One Month to Go**

Week One

Daniella's first week back at Privett Drive was a surreal experience. Sure, her family still hated her, Vernon still glared at her whenever they were in the same room, but it seemed as if her just knowing she was magical was enough for him to hold his tongue.

Unfortunately for Daniella the fact that Hagrid made no mention of her living conditions meant that Daniella still had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs which also mean that her snowy owl, Hedwig, had to live outside. It wasn't fair to the owl to force her to live in a cramped cupboard with her.

For the entire week despite keeping a wary distance her Aunt and Uncle kept an annoyingly close eye on her which translated to her not being allowed out into public. So, Daniella spent her days in one of two places. Her cupboard or the backyard.

She much preferred the backyard since it allowed her to bond with her new owl friend. Hedwig was a beautiful, proud owl. She didn't seem to have any problems hunting for her dinner and she didn't even seem to hold a grudge against Daniella for being kept outside, although Daniella is pretty sure Hedwig uses the Dursley's van as a toilet.

So, under the fearful and vigilant watch of her family Daniella wasn't able to sneak out. She used this time to read her school books. She wanted to read at least the first couple chapters before her classes, so she figured she'd at least put this weird imprisonment to use. She made it thought the week with no issues and she waited for her family to relax enough that she could leave the property.

Week Two

The second week was much easier. No matter how short a time she spent there, Daniella was introduced to a magical world and then she was forced to live in a non-magical one. It was hard, and it took time for her to settle down, but it did eventually happen.

After the first week her relative finally calmed enough that the residents of Number Four settled into their new routine. Her family ignored her presence, which worked out just fine for her since it meant she didn't have a ton of chores to do, and she spent most of her days reading.

She was only able to read her school books at night, in her cupboard, since she didn't dare to take them outside lest a muggle get a hold of them. She wasn't too upset by it though since she still had plenty of muggle books to read.

She also spent as much time in the library as she could, which wasn't that much time since she still felt guilty about Hedwig being left alone outside. She spent what little time she could studying the public transit maps. She made notes about which routes when, where and what time they arrived. She was making a plan to go back to Diagon Alley and she didn't want to spend a fortune doing it so calling a cab was out of the question.

The planning was a long and arduous process but by the end of the second week of August she finally finished. She had her route amped out, it would take her two hours to get there and four buses but that thought didn't deter her, one hour of her journey was going to be spent standing around, waiting for the next bus.

The next phase of her plan was selecting a day. She talked it over with Hedwig and based off the hoots and affectionate nips to the ear the snowy owl agreed that Tuesday would've been best. With Dudley at his friend's house, Petunia at the hair salon and Vernon at work nobody would question her whereabouts, not that they would anyways but better to be safe than sorry.

Week Three

When Monday night rolled around Daniella was a bundle of nerves. She was too excited to sleep so she read over her plan and route for the morning until she had it memorized. Every time she closed her eyes she could see herself getting lost in the busy downtown core and it scared her enough for her eyes to snap open once more and sleep continued to evade her.

Daniella left the house early Tuesday morning, before the sun had risen. She spent a few minutes with Hedwig before she started her long walk to the bus stop.

After he long commute, Daniella arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She flipped up her hood to, hopefully, avoid getting recognized. She didn't want to be trampled after all. With the help of Tom, Daniella was granted access to the magical world of Diagon Alley once more.

She only had two things that she needed to purchase so she made a plan to cross that off her list early and spend the rest of the day exploring the Alley. She found the jewellery store and purchased a long twenty-inch chain, unbreakable and invisible to other unless she removed it. Now, her two keys and trunk were safely on her chain and settled against her upper abdomen, safe from prying eyes and sticky fingers.

Next stop was 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' where she picked up a couple packages of owl treats. She figured Hedwig would be pleased with the surprise and Daniella hoped it would help keep the owl calm when she had to travel to Hogwarts in her cage.

With her errands complete, Daniella spent the rest of the day exploring. She perused each store and even purchased 'Quidditch for Muggles' from the 'Quidditch Supplies' shop. It seemed to be a wildly popular sport in Wizarding Society, so she Figured that she should at least read up on it.

She took a moment to rest at 'Floren Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' and enjoyed a delicious bubbly candy strawberry ice cream before she left the alley for the day. Before she crossed the threshold to return to the boring non-magical world she looked back with a wistful look before she forced herself to turn and leave.

When she made it back to the Dursley's she ran around the house to the backyard and whistled for Hedwig. When she caught sight of the white bird Daniella beamed and helped out her hand that contained a couple of owl treats in her palm.

Week Four

Time seemed to slow down. There was only one week left, and it seemed, to Daniella, that it would never arrive. She slept less and less each night, her excitement to great. Each night, once everyone was asleep, she would un-shrink her trunk and check to make sure she had everything that was mentioned on the supply list. It was a pointless task since it was one she had completed many times over, but it gave her something to do, something to pass the time.

She wasn't able to make another trip to Diagon Alley, but she didn't mind. She still had plenty to read and she didn't need any more supplies.

The last thing on her 'to do' list was to pack a carry-on bag. She assumed, based on what she read about travel, she'd be forced to 'check' her trunk so she wanted to make sure she'd have something with her to occupy her time.

In her backpack she made sure she had her ticket, safely in the zip pocket, a box of granola bard, Caramel nut flavour, and her 'Quidditch for Muggles' book. She didn't know how long the train ride was, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Monday morning, she woke up early. She rushed through her morning routine and had a quick breakfast. She called for a cab, wrote a quick 'Gone to School' notes for her family, coaxed Hedwig into her cage and then waited, impatiently, on the front step.

Once the cab pulled up in front of the house she climbed in the backseat, told the drive 'King's Cross Station' and she was off. She pulled out her ticket to see if there were special instructions and just blinked dumbly at the small piece of paper.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters…Where the bloody hell is that?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1370**


	9. Hogwarts Express

Daniella walked into the bustling terminal with a determined stride. She portrayed confidence that she didn't have as she easily side stepped the fast-paced commuters. She kept her left hand clenched around one of her backpack straps and her left held the covered cage, where Hedwig slept, tightly.

She managed to find the boarding platform and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only nine thirty, so she had plenty of time to figure out the puzzle to get onto the Hogwarts train. She wandered up and down, but she couldn't see any mention of a 'nine and three quarters' and no hidden clues, that she could see anyways.

As time passed and the closer the clock ticked towards eleven she got more and more nervous. What if she couldn't find the platform, Daniella didn't know what would happen. She sat down on a nearby bench, placed Hedwig down beside her and rested her hand in her hands.

She didn't stay that way for long thought as her head snapped up when she heard the small screech of an owl. She peeked behind the cage cover, but Hedwig was still fast asleep.

Daniella looked around and saw a large group of red-heads that walked quickly past her. They had an owl on one of their trolleys. Daniella picked up Hedwig and carefully followed the family. She wasn't sure about approaching a random stranger. What if they were muggles who just happened to have an owl as a pet. Unlikely, but not impossible.

She watched, hidden, behind a pillar as the oldest boy seemed to run, then disappear, before her eyes. He was quickly followed by the twins, "Whoa" she whispered to herself and Daniella moved forward. She had her confirmation that they were Wizards and she didn't want to lose her chance.

"Excuse me" she called out as she moved closer to the family but still out of grabbing range.

The motherly red-head turned around and locked eyes with her, "Yes, dear?" and Daniella could see the panic in her eyes that a muggle might have witnessed magic, so she rushed to assure the woman, her one chance of getting through the doorway, "I need help to get to platform nine and three quarters. Could you help me?" She asked, and Daniella saw her eyes soften.

"Not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time as well" she said while she pointed to the re-headed boy who stood, awkwardly shifting, to her left. Daniella shot the boy a clearly forced smile before she turned to look back at his mother.

"Now, all you've got to do is walk through the wall, directly between platforms nine and ten"

Daniella blinked at the woman. That seemed way to easy for the new wizard. She wondered, briefly, if any Muggles had accidentally bumped into the wall and tumbled through to the other side. The woman seemed to misinterpret her dubious look and motionless form and said, "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous"

Daniella wondered what nerves had to do with it. Did she have to been extremely confident in the outcome to make it through the wall. What if she wasn't, would she bounce off? All these thoughts raced through her mind, but she decided to go for it. She nodded resolutely and smiled at the little red-headed girl who offered her a quiet, "Good Luck"

Daniella took a deep breath and jogged towards the wall. She clenched her eyes closed as she approached the wall and wondered briefly why she was trusting a completely stranger so much to run head first at a brick wall. It was an odd thing for her to do. As she ran through the doorway all noise cut off for just a second before it all rushed back.

Daniella emerged on the other side to see another bustling platform. The walkway was so long that Daniella couldn't even see the end, although she suspected that magic had something to do with that phenomenon. On the right side she saw a sign for platform nine and a half and the train on that platform was due to depart at noon and was headed for some place called 'Beauxbatons'. She also spotted another sign, for nine and a quarter, but it was darkened. No train was due for that platform today.

Daniella looked to the left and she spotted it. Nine and three quarters. A magnificent red train rested at the platform as children of all ages boarded. She looked back up to the sign and smiled at the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS – DEPARTURE: 11:00 A.M.'

Daniella moved off to the side and pulled her chain over her head. She slipped off her trunk and place her chain back around her neck. She kept her trunk firmly in her closed fist and walked onto the train. She huddled in on herself as she pushed though the throngs of children. She kept an eye out for where to check to trunk, but she saw nothing, not even a sign. As she passed a few cabins that were occupied she noticed that the students had put their trunks on the rack above their seats and Daniella was relieved. She wasn't fully prepared to part with all her worldly possessions. Not yet anyways.

Daniella walked to the middle of the train and settled down. She placed Hedwig on the floor by the window and reached up to stow her trunks. She placed the small object on the race and once it was in position she pressed the side button and her fully sized trunk popped into existence in the correct space.

Once that was complete Daniella slipped off her backpack and settled down onto the bench. She pulled out 'Quidditch for Muggles' and prepared for the long train ride. She didn't know how long this cabin would remain occupied by just her, so Daniella made sure to keep her belongings close by.

The train had just begun to move when she heard a small tap on the door. She looked up and saw the red-headed boy from the platform.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" he asked and pointed at the empty seat across from her. Daniella shrugged and shook her head and motioned for the boy to come in. She watched as he dragged his trunk across the floor and looked up at the rack with a heavy sigh.

"Did you want some help?" she asked hesitantly and was relieved when the boy didn't take offense.

"That'd be great, thanks" he said and together th two managed to get the heavy trunk up on the rack beside her own. The pair sat down in their respective seats and sat in heavy silence. The scenery changed and they now travelled through the country side. Daniella looked out the window and watched the passing hills and fields before the boy broke the awkward silence.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley"

"Daniella Potter" she said and frowned when he gaped at her, "What?" she said defensively.

"Sorry" he muttered and his mouth slammed shut. Daniella turned back towards the window but she could feel his gaze on her so she turned back to the boy and raised an eyebrow in question. The boy flushed in embarrassment but asked, "Do you really have the…the…" he trailed off and Daniella frowned. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"The what?"

"The scar?" he whispered and pointed to his own forehead.

"Oh" she said as realization dawn on her and she just nodded her head, "Yeah"

"Can I see?" he asked when she made no move to show him.

"No" Daniella said and shut down that line of questioning immediately. After her talk with Hagrid she was aware of her fame and why but that didn't mean she was going to consent to becoming some kind of circus freak show.

"Sorry" Ron muttered, and his face seemed to be permanently painted red. Daniella realized that she may have been a little harsh with the boy and opened her mouth to apologize when the door to the cabin opened once more and an elderly woman asked, "Anything off the trolley?"

"I'm good, thanks" Ron said and looked down at a smashed-up sandwich that he had pulled out of his pocket. Daniella could see that the boy truly wanted something sweet and while she was set for the ride she figured this would be a good way to foster a better relationship with one of her classmates, "We'll take the lot" she said and pulled out a handful of Galleons to pass to the woman.

"Woah" Ron whispered in awe, he had never seen someone blow that kind of coin on candy before and while he was envious of the famous girl he was thrilled that she seemed to be willing to share with him.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly with both children getting to know one another and eating their weight in candy. Their conversation was only interrupted once more by another student who was looking for a toad. After explaining they haven't seen one in their cabin she quickly stomped off and left Daniella and Ron alone once more.

Ron was thrilled to explain all the candy to his new friend and was disappointed when the conductor announced that they were due to arrive at Hogwarts within ten minutes. He hoped his new friend would be in the same house as him. Daniella wished the same, it would be good to start off at a new school with a friend.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1603**


End file.
